thinking of a monkey
by hitokiri-tokiya
Summary: Just a simple little tale revealing just exactly how Tokiya feels about a certain purple-haired monkey... Read and review! Onegaishimasu!


Anou, this is my first time writing a fanfic, dakara yorushiku onegaishimasu!  
  
Warning: this story is full of sap, and mush, and more sap and more mush… hehe  
  
Standard disclaimers apply (this means you won't be able to sue me for using FoR characters for my own pleasure, right…?)  
  
  
  
thinking of a monkey  
  
I think of her as a monkey. Most of the time she certainly acts like one. So loud and so annoying. Always ready to give you a fight if you so much as look at her wrong. And her aim when she throws things at you is deadly accurate.  
  
She's a tomboy. She doesn't seem to have any lady-like manners whatsoever. She lacks any form of grace in her movements, unless she was fighting. When she fights, you can say she fights like the wind…  
  
Ugh… there I go… giving her a… an admiring comment? Well, it's only natural right? I was her teammate and I have seen her fight in the Urabutosatsujin, and the courage and strength she displayed there impressed me. I didn't show it, but I was definitely impressed. I saw what a powerful warrior she could become once she had fully mastered the high- level madougu, the Fuujin.  
  
That's when it had started, I guess. After we had won that tournament, I started thinking of how she had fought in her battles. Her speed, her agility, her skill with the wind… Whenever I would think of her I would find myself… smiling. I would've gladly sliced that pervert Fujimaru to a million tiny pieces if I'd been given the chance, but I never doubted that she'd beat him in that fight. I would've also taken off my jacket to give to her, but I was actually afraid she or my other teammates would read something more into my action. She had me really worried in her battle with Gashakura, but again I believed she would win. And she did. I wanted to yell at her when I saw she meant to fight Magensha, but reluctantly, I also couldn't help but feel admiration for the genuine courage she was displaying. I think she would've also found a way to defeat Magensha if he hadn't sent her into that dimension of nothingness of his. And I felt like I wanted to crush that spineless fool with my bare hands after he had done that to her. Ishijima Domon's anger was nothing compared to mine. But I didn't show it. I never show my emotions. Never. I knew Mikoto was no match for her even before their fight started, and so she had resorted to cheating in order to win. It absolutely wasn't stupidity that made her fall for some of Mikoto's tricks; rather it was because she was just too kind. She has always had this touch of innocence about her, despite the very abrasive way she acts. I had tried to catch her when she had fallen off from the arena into that bottomless pit around it, but the injuries I had sustained from my own battle with Kai had slowed me down greatly, and so Ishijima had caught her instead. I had sighed with relief at that. If he hadn't caught her though, I most definitely would've killed him right then and there.  
  
I am certain that the only reason I think of her like this is the fact that I believe she is one of the best fighters I have ever seen, and I would very much like to know how it would be like to fight with her. To test her strength, her speed, her agility against mine, her wind against my ice. To watch her move with amazing fluidity and with that lissome grace she seems only to display when in battle. To see that confident and yet playful smile that appears on her lips when she finds she is enjoying herself. To look into the depths of her twinkling violet eyes laced with tints of azure, which tell you very clearly 'there is no way you can defeat me'. Come to think of it, I had never seen eyes like hers. No pair of eyes have ever captured my attention long enough for me to even remember what color they were, much less what they might be saying. None have ever held me in fascination as her eyes do…  
  
Agk… W-what did I just think??? Her eyes holding me in fascination!? Wha- -…C-can't be…  
  
But… but it's not only that…  
  
I… I can't seem to forget the warmth of her body as she gave me that little hug after I had defeated my first opponent in the Urabutosatsujin… nor the touch of her soft hands as she covered my eyes for me when I refused to close them because I wanted to see the fire dragon Setsuna… nor the sound of her voice and the look in her eyes which were both so full of concern, though I think she had meant to hide it, when she ran to my side when I fell in my battle with Kai…  
  
Baka!!! What am I trying to do? Trying to read meanings into those little gestures of hers, which in all possibility come naturally to her and she believes she must do for she considers me a friend! Its just part of her personality, that's all…  
  
So why do I find myself hoping it was something …more?  
  
"Oi, Toki-chan! Have you been staring at me all this time!?"  
  
Her voice suddenly cut me off from my reverie. I snapped back to reality as I remembered where I was. Team Hokage was having a day out in the park, and have planned all sorts of fun activities. I had even participated in the three-legged race, because she had pulled me up and said, "Don't be such a killjoy Toki-chan! Here, I'll be your partner!" We won that one. We had just finished lunch and since this was the hottest part of the day, we all have been resting under the spots we had chosen under the shade of the trees. Recca was asleep on Yanagi-san's lap. Domon was asleep too on the grass, and Kaoru and Ganko-chan were drawing all sorts of cute designs on his face …with permanent markers. I was sitting by myself, and so was she, under a tree that happened to be opposite mine. She had been watching the clear, calm water of the pond nearby until she noticed me looking in her direction.  
  
"You were, weren't you?" she said as she stood up and walked over to sit beside me.  
  
She had that cute, playful smile on her lips and her eyes were actually …sparkling. A thought suddenly entered my mind: there was indeed surprise in her voice when she said she had caught me looking, but wasn't there also the tiniest hint of …pleasure? My heart skipped a beat at that, but none of it registered on my outward appearance.  
  
"Of course not", I said to her coolly. "Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Oh." The obvious disappointment in her tone of voice struck me. The smile on her lips and the sparkle in her eyes were suddenly and completely gone.  
  
"B-But… y-you know…" she promptly continued, surprisingly stammering now, "…I …I r-really w-wouldn't mind if y-you wrere to… too… if y-you were to look… look at me you know. I… i… really wouldn't mind that… at… all." She was looking down at her lap and at her hands, which were constantly fidgeting there.  
  
I was nonplussed. I had absolutely no idea how to react to that one.  
  
She raised her head and her eyes looked directly into mine, and there was no way I could've possibly looked away from them even if I had wanted to. But I could not read the expression there. It seemed to be a mixture of sadness, and of tenderness, and of excitement, and of longing, and of happiness, and so many more conflicting emotions that could not possibly be together but were there nonetheless and overriding all was a sense of …eternity. It was as if her eyes were telling me, iya, promising me, that no matter what happens, no matter how much time passes, even to the ends of forever, 'I will always, always, look at you this way'.  
  
I saw very clearly, just how completely, perfectly beautiful she was. And I think, I had always thought her beautiful. It's just that I didn't seem to want to admit it even to myself. I must've thought 'how could I possibly find this monkey attractive? That is so absurd!' But now I finally see. I had never met anyone more beautiful than she is. Never in my whole life.  
  
As I looked deeper still into those undreamed of eyes of hers, I saw the reflection of my own eyes in them. And I was not surprised to find that the expression in them was exactly the same as the one I saw in hers. She was smiling at me again, that same cute and playful smile she has, but now there was something more. I couldn't tell what, but I could feel it. I found myself irresistibly drawn to her… I wanted to know how it would feel to touch her lips with my own, to feel their warmth, their gently yielding softness… I moved closer and closer to her, not noticing I was doing so at all. And then I felt her arms encircling me, and pulling me towards her into a tight embrace. I had actually done the same without realizing it…  
  
Finally, our lips touch… my first kiss…  
  
I had absolutely no idea what feeling it was that suddenly assaulted all of my senses, all of me, all of my being. Possibly because I had never felt anything even remotely like this before. But it was absolutely …wonderful! Pure ecstasy, unfathomable bliss, indescribable rapture… I was lost in her, lost in the universe that was she, and I never wanted to be found again…  
  
I never knew a simple kiss could mean this much. But then I realized, the reason for this is of course, this is a kiss from her…  
  
How could I possibly have thought her a monkey? She is anything but.  
  
She is Kirisawa Fuuko, the Goddess of Wind.  
  
And she is also my love.  
  
My lips parted a little from hers as I whispered to her the words that I never knew I had longed for so long to tell her:  
  
"Aishiteru, Kirisawa Fuuko…"  
  
I felt her intense joy upon hearing my words. And I knew exactly how she felt when she answered right back:  
  
"Aishiteru, Mikagami Tokiya…"  
  
And then we were kissing once again.  
  
We kissed for a very, very long time. 


End file.
